Christmas Love
by pokemonguardian4260
Summary: What happens when Drew provokes Ash to admit his feelings for May. What are Brock and Max up to? Read to find out.


Christmas Love

It was a cold winter day and a 16-year old brunette girl was sitting by a lake with her Blaziken. Christmas was around the corner and the Pokemon Centre was getting ready for their annual Christmas party. The party wasn't exactly on her mind, more like a curtain pokemon trainer with jet black hair was. her thoughts were disrupted by her brother, Max, yelling at her.

" Earth to May! " yelled a very annoyed Max. Max was a 14-year old that loved teasing his sister. " What were you thinking about? Haven't you noticed that it was getting colder?"

" Huh !"said a startled May. She nearly hit Max when he yelled at her. "Sorry Max. I guess I was all caught up in my thoughts and no I didn't noticed."

"Lets head back before it gets too cold." Max gestured towards the Pokemon Centre.

" You go ahead. I'll be there in a minute." May told her little brother, knowing that he wouldn't go at first. " I won't be long, I promise."

Shortly after he left, May got up and started for the Pokemon Centre. Blaziken was right behind her, knowing that something was up. She didn't know whether or not to ask, but being May's first Pokemon, she took it as her duty to ask.

"Blaziken?" ( What's wrong? ) asked Blaziken.

" Nothing is wrong." May said to her Blaziken, trying to act as if that was true. May was a terrible lier and Blaziken knew it.

"Ziken." ( Right) said a knowing Blaziken.

" OK, I'll talk. I have strong feelings for Ash but I don't know if he feels the same way. I don't know if I should tell him. What do you think?" May said.

"Blaze. Blaziken ken blaz blaziken ken" ( I don't know. Try telling him and if he doesn't , you still have me.) Blaziken told her trainer.

" Thanks. You know how to make me feel good." May said as she hugged her Pokemon. As she returned her Blaziken, the Pokemon's word echoed through her head. _Should I tell him? _May asked herself.

Across the same lake, Ash was sitting with Pikachu. Normally Ash would be thinking about his next battle, but on this day he was thinking about one certain person, May.

"Why do I feel like this, buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pikachu?' (like what?) ask a confused Pikachu.

"I love May but maybe she doesn't love me. I want to tell her. Do you think I should?" Ash told his best friend.

Pikachu thought about this for awhile and then it said, " Kachu pi!" ( Of course you should!) yelled a excited Pikachu. No sooner said, Pikachu started to shiver from the cold. Ash let his buddy in his coat.

" We should head back". As Ash said that, they headed into the Pokemon Centre.

One Hour Before the Party

May was in her room by her self. She took a hot shower to relax and think of how she was going to tell Ash how she felts about him. When she got out, she put on a knee-length, flowing, black skirt with a red sweater. May's auburn hair was left down, which by now, was down to her mid back. She also put on a pair of knee-length boots.

" Hey guys, how do I look?" May asked her pokemon.

All agreed that she was beautiful, well, all but Blaziken. She thought she needed something. Then she grabbed a white rose bud and put it in May's hair. Now it was perfect.

""""""""""With Ash""""""""""""

"Come on guys! At least you can help me just this once."

We find our lover boy, not Brock but Ash, on his knees begging his pokemon to help him with what he should wear to impress a certain brown haired beauty. His pokemon told him that he didn't need their help.

"Sep sept septile."( Just wear a nice sweater and a _clean_ pair of jeans) said our lovable Septile.

" Are you sure?" questioned Ash.

" Pi! Pika pikachu." ( Ya! Just trust us.) Pikachu said. " Pi kachu chu pikachu" ( We know what we're talking about.)

"That's what I'm afraid of." whispered Ash. Just as he said that, he had to dodge a thunder bolt and a leafblade. "Hey! What was that for?"

"PI! Pika chu chu! ( get up or we'll be late) exclaimed Pikachu.

""""""""""At the party""""""""""""

We find our heroes having a great time, well, if you call being at opposite sides of the room for your crush fun. Brock and Max noticed this and wondered what's going on.

" Do you know what's wrong with Ash?" Max asked Brock.

" I don't know. How about May?"

"She may be my sister, but I can't tell what's up with her. She's been spacing out on me for awhile. I think, I take that back, I know she has a crush on Ash." said Max.

"Ash been doing that allot, too. Hey! How do you know that May has a crush on Ash?" questioned Brock.

" I know where my sister hides her diary" smirked Max. " Maybe we should help them get over their fear of rejection."

"What do you have planned?"

While Max explained his plan to Brock, they didn't notice that a certain green haired coordinator walked in. Drew walked in and noticed that Ash and May where away from each other. He over heard Max and Brock talking. Drew decided to take things into his own hands._ I'll get Ash to confess his feelings for May._ so he walked up to Ash and put in plan into action.

"What's going on?" drew asked Ash.

"WHAAA!!! Oh it's just you. I thought you were May." Ash said.

"Avoiding May, huh? I know she can be annoying but isn't this taking it too far? She's just a girl." Drew smirked knowing that this is one way for Ash to prove that he loves May.

"MAY IS NOT JUST A GIRL AND SHE IS NOT ANNOYING!! yelled Ash. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the two boys. Drew slapped his forehead and told everybody that nothing was wrong. _That was not part of the plan. Oh well._

" You love her, don't you?" asked Drew knowing the answer.

" I guess I do. How did you know?" asked a confused Ash.

" Well you're avoiding her and there could only be two reasons, but I don't think it could the last reason. You're scared to tell her, aren't ya?" provoked Drew.

" I am not." retorted Ash.

"Prove it." demanded Drew.

"Fine, I will." Ash said before he marched toward the other end of the room.

_Mission completed._ thought Drew. While Ash marched toward May, Brock and Max just stared at him. When he got to his destination, he wasn't thinking. Ash grabbed May and before he realized what he was doing, he kissed her. Everyone was shocked what he did, but no one was as surprised than May.

" Love You, May" said Ash.

" I love you , too." said May. " But do you realize that we're under the mistletoe?"

"Nope." said a very happy Ash.

" That's what I expected". May rolled her eyes.

Just then Max and Brock ran over to them. They both had the same thing on their minds. Of course Brock had to open his mouth first.

"How did you do that?" exclaimed Brock.

"I don't know how. All I remember was that Drew..." Ash trailed off

" What did Drew do?" May, Max, and Brock asked.

" He got me so mad that, hey he got to forget my fear!!" exclaimed Ash.

"""""""""Latter that night"""""""""""

" Everything happened so fast today. I can't believe it's dark out and I can't believe that you did that Ash Ketchum." May told her boyfriend.

" I can't believe that I did it either!" Ash agreed with his girlfriend. "I love you and Merry Christmas, May."

" You said that already but I love you too and Merry Christmas, Ash."

that's my story. I hope you like it.


End file.
